


Glad You Came

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to a sex shop, run into someone, and then fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Roleplay I'm in (which isn't Sherlock, funnily enough) and a post I made in a thing.
> 
> Also this is a very witty title please love me

Sherlock pulled his collar up around his face as they walked into the shop. John laughed, studying him.

"Are you embarrassed, Sherlock?"

Sherlock shot him a look. "I am not. I'm simply hiding from any sort of hangers-on that we might encounter in here. If the tabloids found out about this... _outing..._ they'd have a field day."

"Sure, sure," John replied, leading him further into the small, isolated sex shop. "You could just tell them you're on a case..."

"Yes, well, that is... implausible..." Sherlock trailed off, but he let go of his collar anyway. "Happy now?"

"Quite," John replied. "Now, what are we needing, here?" He started browsing the collection of cock rings while Sherlock stood a few paces back, casting a few furtive glances around but surveying the products with growing interest. 

Suddenly, there was a clatter to their right, and they turned to see none other than Molly Hooper.

"Oh. Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Hello, Molly," Sherlock said calmly. He glanced at the source of the clatter: a bunch of DVD's had fallen to the floor. His eyes widened slightly as he took in their titles. "Well, Molly, I hadn't pegged you as a fan of... that..."

Meanwhile, John spluttered apologies. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Molly, do you, er, want me to pick those up for you?"

Molly stooped down immediately, her face beet red. "No, no. I've got it."

John started to protest, but Sherlock intervened. A vibrating cock ring in one hand, he touched John's shoulder with the other. "I think we've had a sufficiently awkward time here. Molly, we wish you the best. John, let's go pay."

\--

On the cab ride home, John chuckled uncomfortably. "That was... interesting..."

"Indeed," Sherlock replied absently, investigating the packaging on their new toy. John turned to look at Sherlock. His lower lip was caught between his teeth, his pupils dilated. 

"Getting excited, are we?" John raised an eyebrow. Sherlock glanced at him for a moment, then leaned over the seat, locking John's lips in a hot, sensual kiss.

John reciprocated in a heartbeat. Sherlock undid his seatbelt and slid closer. They rode together like this for about five minutes, making out in the backseat of the cab, Sherlock still clutching the cock ring. When they arrived at their flat, John tossed cash at the cabbie and he and Sherlock rushed inside.

Not a second after they'd entered their flat did Sherlock spin around and press John up against the wall, shucking off his coat as he did so. John broke away after a moment. "You'll follow my orders, now, won't you?" Sherlock took a step back, nodding. John took the cock ring from his hand. "I want you in our room, undressed, with this-" he shook the ring "-on, in one minute. Got it?" He tossed the ring back.

Sherlock nodded and made a bee-line for their bedroom. John waited outside for a moment before following him. 

He was greeted with the sight of a naked Sherlock, already half hard, the cock ring on, standing right in front of him. "Good." John closed their door and pulled off his own shirt. "I want to suck you off until you're begging to come. Then, I want to fuck you. I'll tell you when you can take it off. Okay?"

Sherlock nodded, a whimper of anticipation escaping him. 

John knelt down in front of Sherlock and placed little kisses over his thighs and stomach. Then he kissed Sherlock's balls, and, finally, he reached his dick. John's tiny kisses turned into bigger kisses, then licks, and then, finally, he took Sherlock's length in his mouth, covering what he couldn't fit with his hand. Sherlock moaned as John bobbed his head, not bothering to start off slow. Sherlock's moans grew more and more desperate and struggled not to thrust too hard into John's mouth. When Sherlock felt he couldn't stand it any more, John popped off of him, wiping his lips. 

"On the bed," John commanded as he took off his pants to release his hard cock. Sherlock eagerly complied. John took a bottle of lube and a condom out of their nightstand. He put the condom on himself and lubed up his fingers, thrusting in two of them. Sherlock groaned and pushed his hips up, seeking more and more stimulation. John moved his fingers inside him, opening him.

"More, please," Sherlock begged, pushing up against him. John obliged, spreading lube over his cock and thrusting himself in quickly. He stalled for only a few moments before fucking him hard against the mattress. Sherlock cried out, the overstimulation making him loud and incoherent. It seemed a beautifully torturous eternity before John finally came inside of him. 

But John wasn't done with him, yet. He pulled himself out of Sherlock and took the condom off, but the whole time, he stroked Sherlock languidly. Sherlock whined, both loving and hating the feeling of John's hand on his cock. Finally John caught his lips in a quick kiss and removed the cock ring. Sherlock moaned, coming harder than he ever had before. He fell back on their bed, his eyes half closed. 

"John, that was... amazing."

John snuggled next to him, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. "Glad to hear it."


End file.
